Time After Time
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: In the future, the priestess Kuri was one of the few powerful forces of good left. Chris found her and enlisted her help to save Wyatt and his family. In return, he would return her to the past, to before she was born, to purge Sadako before she could ruin Kuri's life.
1. Invitation

Kuri Hikawa was meditating in the Hikawa Shrine in what was once Chinatown of San Francisco.

Now it was called the Safe Zone, or Sanctuary.

She had erected her kekkai barrier, keeping the magical community safe from Wyatt Halliwell's evil here in her shrine and surrounding areas.

Kuri did not move, but suddenly ofuda, paper talismans, surrounded the person behind her.

"Hello Chris." Kuri said, still not turning. "I believe I refused to help you."

"I can help you Kuri." Chris said. "The only reason he's been able to take over completely is because of her—because of you."

He suffered a powerful shock from the ofuda, but did not scream.

"I have atoned." Kuri replied. "I continue to atone. This world cannot be changed."

"You will never atone for the lives you took!" Chris snarled at her. "My parents are dead because you were too weak to stop her!"

"And everyone else is dead because you could not stop your brother." Kuri replied coldly.

"We can still stop it. I have a spell—"

"I cannot leave these people to suffer!" Kuri whirled at last, her kimono in shreds, her body scarred from attacks; she had been beautiful once—no longer.

"Please. What more have you to lose?" Chris said.

"I could lose you, Baka." Kuri hissed at him.

Chris pulled her to him with telekinesis and kissed her.

"This world needs our help. Together we can save everyone."

"You've given me the worst possible gift, Baka." Kuri snarled.

"What is it this time?" Chris asked teasingly.

Kuri looked at him endearingly. "Hope


	2. Time Travel

When do we fix my problem?" Kuri asked. "I see you're using the spell to return to your family. What am I supposed to do?"

"Calm down Kuri." Chris said. "You will go with me, but make sure to remain hidden. I'm going to start by making Leo an Elder."

"Right, you and your daddy issues." Kuri said. "The longer I am there, the more likely I am to become a worse threat then Wyatt is."

"I know that." Chris said. "But right now you have a seal on you, the one you worked so hard to create."

"Yes." Kuri said. "But time travel could erode the seal. Chris...if I hurt you, I could never forgive myself."

Chris embraced her. "I promised to keep you safe. I'm not going to forget that. At one point Leo and Piper—"

"Could you call them Mom and Dad?" Kuri ventured.

"Leo and Piper..." Chris affirmed stubbornly. "Are going to look for a magical nanny. You'll be the nanny, the illustrious Miko Kurisuta. They can't argue with your references, and you'll be in striking distance. Remember the plan."

"It's a bad plan." Kuri said. "He's still your brother."

"Kuri..." Chris warned.

"Fine. If I can't purify him, I destroy him." Kuri said, sighing.

"Let's do this." Chris drew the Triquetra on the wall.


	3. Nanny Goats

Kuri held baby Wyatt, rocking him to sleep in the chair.

Chris couldn't help but watch her endearingly. He hoped that the future he was fighting for included her holding his child one day.

The silver light began to glow around the baby and Kuri.

Piper burst in. "What are you doing to Wyatt?"

"Gomenesai." Kuri handed the baby to his mother and bowed. "It was a meditation exercise. Wyatt is half Whitelighter, so he needs more than sleep to rest properly. He needs to meditate to recoup his spiritual reserves."

Piper looked at Kuri skeptically. "CHRIS!"

Chris orbed in, pretending he hadn't been watching.

"Yes Piper?" Chris said innocently.

"Do baby Whitelighters need to meditate?" Piper asked.

"There aren't very many cases, but grown Whitelighters have to meditate daily or they get weak." Chris said. "I think you should ask Paige if a baby Whitelighter needs to meditate, want me to call her?"

Piper groaned. "Fine fine. Just...don't do strange things without my permission ok?"

"Hai, Halliwell-san." Kuri said, playing the part of Shinto Priestess easily.

It helped that she was raised as a Shinto Priestess.

Kuri put baby in his crib.

After Piper left, Chris went to her and spoke in Japanese.

"_How did the purification ritual go?"_ Chris said.

"_Just fine."_ Kuri said. "_But despite what I do, he still has potential for great good, or great evil. We must watch him closely."_

"_Kuri..."_ Chris touched a scratch on her cheek. "_I wish I could heal...you got that defending Wyatt from demons. Does Wyatt always have to hurt you, even here?"_

Kuri kissed him. "_We will save him, Anata. We have to."_


	4. Simpler Times

Are you sure this is ok, Chris?" Kuri said, adjusting her kimono. "And why do I have to wear this?"

Chris chuckled. "Your the one who wanted to get away from my family on your day off. Besides, this is your homeland."

Kuri shot Chris a look. "I wasn't even brought up in Japan. I was brought up on the warrior island of Skye."

"Maybe. But the Sakura trees are in bloom." Chris said, gesturing to the cherry trees. "Don't tell me you don't wanna walk through like a couple of young lovers."

"You're being stupid." Kuri snapped. "What about Wyatt?"

"Your spell will linger for a few more days." Chris said. "How is your Sight?"

"Phoebe's is interfering with mine." Kuri said. "It's good to get away, to clear my vision. With your aunt around its like hearing feedback on a bad tv. Headaches. She's probably suffering too."

"That's only because you are guarding yourself against her." Chris said. "You should take the potion like me. Protect yourself."

"Worried about me?" Kuri smirked. "I didn't know you cared, Chris."

Chris leaned forward and kissed her. "You know I do."


End file.
